Por votación
by Tete93
Summary: Como si no fuese suficientemente malo ver marcharse a un chico y una chica cada año para nunca más volver, encima este año los escogeríamos, por ser el primer Vasallaje de los Veinticinco. La historia de Frank Rivers primer vencedor del distrito 12. Para el intercambio "Perlas y Relicarios" del foro El diente de león. Regalo para: Bella Scullw


**_Para el intercambio_** _**"Perlas y Relicarios" del foro El diente de león.**_

_**Regalo para:**_Bella Scullw

**Su Petición: **

**Personajes: **Primer Vencedor del distrito 12

**Rated: **es libre

**Género: **Drama

**Especificaciones:** Como fue la vida de este vencedor, y en específico que sea un hombre, como vencedora creo que es suficiente con Katniss. Siempre he tenido la creencia de que fue un chico el primer vencedor del 12. Como fueron sus juegos, su victoria y como cambió su vida tras esto.

**Restricciones: **Ninguna.

Quiero agradecer a** Elenear28 **por ser mi Beta, te estaré eternamente agradecida.

**Disclaimer: **El mundo que reconocen pertenece a Suzanne Collins, los personajes originales a mí.

**Por votación**

Escoger quienes competirían para los Juegos del Hambre ¡Que crueldad más grande! Como si no fuese suficientemente malo ver marcharse a un chico y una chica cada año para nunca más volver, encima este año los escogeríamos, por ser el primer Vasallaje de los Veinticinco. Se supone que era para recordarnos que los rebeldes son los culpables de los juegos, en mi opinión esto no es más que mero sadismo de parte del Capitolio.

—Exna Maygori

Veo a la chica salir del público y dirigirse al escenario. Siento un puñetazo en el estómago, conozco a la Exna, es la novia de Logan, mi mejor amigo. Apenas tiene quince años y ha ganado por mayoría para ser tributo. Ver los juegos es suficientemente malo, pero se vuelven peores cuando alguien que conoces compite en ellos. Ya no es solo "una chica de mi distrito peleando por su vida", sino que es una persona que conozco, y con la que he convivido. Busco a Logan entre la multitud, veo el terror reflejado en sus ojos.

No he tenido tiempo de comprender por completo el horror de la situación cuando Kalmia Knight, la escolta del Capitolio, anuncia que es hora de anunciar al tributo masculino. Su mano abre el sobre donde está escrito el nombre del tributo, y de antemano siento lástima por el pobre tipo que sea seleccionado.

—Frank Rivers

Mi cerebro hace cortocircuito. Mis piernas se dirigen por vida propia al escenario, pero mi cerebro no reacciona. El resto del discurso lo paso en un trance, me siento como si estuviera fuera de mi cuerpo. Porque no puede ser real, no puede ser real. No puede ser que oficialmente esté compitiendo en los vigésimos quintos Juegos del Hambre.

* * *

Mi familia es grande, soy el último de ocho hermanos, y a los agentes de la paz no les gustan las multitudes. Es por eso que no dejaron a toda mi familia despedirse de mí, solo pasaron mis padres. Mi madre lloró mucho mientras me abrazaba. Cuando yo era un niño odiaba separarme de ella y era yo quien pasaba llorando en su camiseta cada vez que ella se tenía que ir al mercado a trabajar. Ahora tengo diecisiete años y soy una cabeza más alto que ella, ha pasado mucho desde que empapaba su camiseta, pero ver las lágrimas en el rostro de mi madre casi hace que broten las mías.

Me acerqué a despedirme de mi padre, él siempre había sido un hombre firme y severo. Yo esperaba un "buena suerte hijo" y un firme apretón de manos. Por eso me sorprendió verlo quebrarse en lágrimas a él también. Fue entonces cuando la realidad me golpeo. Ellos no tenían esperanza de verme de nuevo.

Verán, siempre he pecado de optimista, eso hace que la gente me considere infantil. Y puede que tengan razón, ya que antes de la despedida de mis padres la idea de no regresar me parecía una posibilidad. Ahora me daba cuenta que todos lo consideraban un hecho seguro. ¿Y porque regresaría? No había un vencedor previo en el distrito, es decir, no solo no había un antecedente de que alguien del Doce hubiese ganado alguna vez, sino que además no teníamos mentor.

No estaba siendo enviado a una competencia, sino a una muerte segura.

* * *

La mayor parte del viaje al Capitolio, Kalmia se dedicó a contarnos lo que veríamos una vez estuviéramos allá. Cuando ella se retiró a otro compartimiento, Exna y yo nos quedamos en un silencio incómodo un buen rato hasta que ella lo rompió:

—Hemos sido amigos por cinco años ¿Vamos a ignorarnos todo el camino?

—Se supone que somos competidores en una pelea a muerte ¿Qué punto tiene socializar en el camino? — Tengo la mala costumbre de ser demasiado honesto y decir la verdad sin anestesia.

—Ambos vamos a morir ¿A quién le importa si socializamos en el camino? — corrigió ella sin inmutarse por mi franqueza.

—¿Y de que pretendes que hablemos? ¿Del vestido que usaba Kalmia? — el sarcasmo era evidente en mi voz.

—Se le veía divino, si bien un poco exagerado en mi opinión. — replicó.

Ambos nos miramos a los ojos por un par de segundos antes de romper a reír por lo absurdo de la situación. Reímos por varios minutos hasta quedarnos sin aire, el comentario ni siquiera era tan gracioso, pero el nerviosismo de ir camino al Capitolio se había apoderado de nosotros. Si no reíamos, probablemente hubiésemos llorado y no nos podíamos permitir eso.

Pasamos el resto del camino hablando de cosas sin importancia, evitando el tema de los Juegos. Hablar de ellos era abrir un portal a emociones que ninguno se sentía dispuesto a explorar. Luego de pasado el shock inicial sabía que ella sentía tanta rabia como yo. El haber sido seleccionados por la propia gente de nuestro distrito se sentía como una puñalada en la espalda. Ellos no nos seleccionaron porque pensaron que tuviésemos alguna oportunidad, nos seleccionaron porque les parecíamos desechables. Sabía que ambos estábamos de acuerdo pero ninguno había expresado esa opinión en voz alta.

En algún punto del viaje nos quedamos dormidos uno sobre el otro, y nos despertamos con la voz de Kalmia informándonos que habíamos llegado al capitolio.

* * *

—DIEZ—Se oía el conteo regresivo para el inicio de los Juegos.

Los cincuenta segundos que ya había pasado en este círculo de metal habían sido agobiantes. Pero ya estando a solo diez segundos del final del conteo me doy cuenta que no quería que acabaran. Para evitar sufrir un ataque de nervios revivía mentalmente mis días en el capitolio mientras acababa la cuenta regresiva.

—NUEVE

¿Alguna vez has sentido que no estás en tu propio cuerpo? Es así como me había sentido las últimas nueve horas. Como que estaba en piloto automático, solo hacía las cosas por inercia. En realidad, en los seis días que estuve aquí, nunca disfruté de los lujos del Capitolio, porque no podía dejar de pensar que cada segundo que pasaba estaba un segundo más cerca de los Juegos y por ende un segundo menos que me quedaba de vida. Tal vez era una forma errónea de verlo, si iba a morir por lo menos hubiese aprovechado los lujos que me fueron ofrecidos. Pero era muy tarde para lamentarlo.

—OCHO

Ocho personas en total se habían encargado de los trajes con que Exna y yo nos presentamos al desfile. Y ni entre ocho cabezas habían logrado pensar en algo más creativo que los patéticos trajes de mineros de carbón.

—SIETE

Soy el menor de mis hermanos y todos tienen más de dieciocho años. Espero que les sirva de consuelo a mis padres saber que ya ninguno de sus siete hijos restantes participará jamás en estos juegos.

—SEIS

Tres agobiantes minutos había durado mi entrevista, estaba seguro que no había dado una buena impresión, no había hecho más que sentarme incómodo y responder las preguntas con monosílabos. Probablemente no había encantado a nadie, y además no tenía mentor, así era un hecho que no tendría ningún patrocinador. Tres minutos más me había mordido las uñas viendo a Exna pasar por lo mismo.

—CINCO

Mi sesión privada con los vigilantes fue un desastre ya que tengo solo dos talentos: improvisar excusas para salirme de problemas y escalar árboles. La primera me sería completamente inútil en la arena. La segunda probablemente sí tendría necesidad de usarla, pero no hay forma de mostrarla en el gimnasio. Finalmente había optado por levantar pesas ya que tengo fuerza en los brazos, los vigilantes me dieron un cinco. No me parecía tan malo, probablemente había sido la exhibición menos imaginativa y más aburrida que habían visto. Además, ningún tributo tendría de prioridad ir detrás del chico que había obtenido un cinco, no era visto como una amenaza.

—CUATRO

Veintitrés personas entrarían a la arena conmigo y aunque no me sentía capaz de matar a ninguno, había cuatro que hacían que se me revolviera el estómago solo al pensar en eso. La primera era Exna, quien era mi amiga desde hacía años. Los tributos del Distrito 6 quienes tenían doce años. El saber que los propios habitantes del distrito habían votado porque fueran los participantes era aún más perturbador, el qué los podría haber motivado a escoger a dos niños era algo que nunca entendería.

El cuarto tributo al que nunca le podría poner la mano encima era, contra todo pronóstico, el tributo del Distrito 1. Había conocido a Ket Damond el día del desfile y en los entrenamientos nos habíamos hecho amigos. Nuestra amistad no tenía sentido, Ket era más alto y más fuerte que yo, había sido entrenado toda su vida para venir a los juegos. Cuando mi distrito me había votado, estaban enviándome a morir, cuando su distrito lo había votado, estaban enviándolo a ganar.

Él no era lo que uno se espera de un tributo de su distrito, uno siempre se los imagina como máquinas de guerra, programadas para matar, es fácil olvidar que son humanos, chicos que apenas llegan a los dieciocho años, Ket era un recordatorio constante de eso. Él era una de esas personas que siempre están felices, eso lo hacía bastante difícil de odiar. Nuestro sentido de humor similar y su personalidad fácil de tratar se habían encargado de forjar una amistad entre nosotros.

En la arena, estaba seguro que no sería capaz de causarle daño. Pero no podía asegurar lo mismo por él, después de todo, toda su vida había sido entrenado para esto.

—TRES

Coriolanus Snow era el organizador de los Juegos este año. Era un hombre joven, apenas tendría veinticuatro años. Había iniciado su carrera política en el capitolio como asistente hacía apenas tres años, y rápidamente había ascendido, se rumoraba que era el favorito del presidente para sucederlo. Nadie se explicaba cómo había logrado tanto en tan pocos años, no podía ser por medios éticos. Alguien que le agradara a nuestro "querido" presidente, no podía ser alguien que jugara limpio.

—DOS

La Cornucopia estaba justo enfrente de mí, cuando el conteo acabara tenía dos opciones, correr hacía ella e intentar conseguir todos las provisiones que pudiera a sabiendas de que probablemente todos intentarían lo mismo, o correr en sentido contrario y aprovechar el tiempo para huir y buscar un buen escondite. La segunda era la más sabía.

—UNO

Sentía que el corazón se me iba a salir del pecho. Nunca en mi vida había estado tan nervioso, ni me había sentido tan solo. Tenía fijo en mi mente el plan: huir y buscar refugio.

Suena el fuerte ¡Gong! Y mando todos mis planes al demonio y al igual que la mayoría de los tributos corro directo a la Cornucopia donde se desata un baño de sangre. Tomo las dos primeras mochilas que veo e intento huir, pero uno de los tributos, el chico del Distrito 3 de quien no recuerdo el nombre, se interpone en mi camino con un cuchillo. Me lanza al suelo y se pone sobre mí, intento sacármelo de encima y lo logro, lo hecho al suelo e intento correr, por un segundo creo que lo voy a lograr, pero el chico clava el cuchillo en mi pierna y por instinto agarro el área adolorida.

El aprovecha eso para volverme a lanzar al suelo, e intenta apuñalarme, creo que es el fin… y la cabeza del chico se separa de su cuerpo y rueda a tres pies de distancia. Detrás está Ket, con un hacha que acababa de usar para separar limpiamente la cabeza del tributo. Esa es la primera vez que veo realmente de lo que él es capaz y me cuesta reconciliar la imagen que tengo de él, con lo que acabo de ver. Creo que Ket va a acabar conmigo ahí mismo pero en lugar de atacarme me ayuda a levantarme. No soporto estar parado, el dolor de pierna es brutal.

Otro tributo se le acerca por detrás pero con una tremenda agilidad, Ket le clava el hacha en el pecho.

—¡Huye! — Me grita Ket, pero yo estoy quieto en mi lugar intentando procesar lo que acaba de pasar.—¡HUYE! ¡Vete de aquí! —urge él. Mi cerebro reacciona y salgo corriendo.

Correr supone un dolor inmensurable, mi pierna sangra, pero no puedo permitirme dejar de correr. En el minuto antes que iniciaran los juegos había examinado la arena y había un bosque en uno de los lados. Buscaría refugio ahí. No paro de correr hasta estar bien adentro en el bosque, selecciono él árbol más grande y lo escalo.

Agradecía a mi talento natural para escalar y a todas las horas que me pasaba escalando árboles en el doce, de no ser por eso me habría sido imposible llegar a la cima con una pierna herida y dos mochilas. Estando en la parte más alta del árbol me permití examinar el contenido de las mochilas. La primera contenía agua y la segunda todo tipo de medicinas, y una corriente de alivio me recorrió todo el cuerpo.

Agua era lo más difícil de encontrar en la arena, se nos había advertido que algunos de nosotros moriríamos de deshidratación. Y aquí estaba yo con una mochila llena de botellas de agua purificada. Examiné con más calma la segunda mochila, había analgésicos, algodón, unos ungüentos que no tenía idea para que sirvieran, alcohol, y unos vendajes. Si bien seguía sin comida ni armas, al menos tenía con que tratar mi pierna.

Tomé una de las botellas de agua y con pesar de usar el precioso líquido usé la mitad para enjuagar la sangre de la pierna. Procedí a desinfectarme la herida con algodón y alcohol y luego a vendarla. Nunca antes había tenido que vendar a alguien por lo que el vendaje quedó algo tosco, pero haría el trabajo. Me bebí un analgésico, tomándome de un trago lo que quedaba de la botella de agua, el dolor de mi pierna desapareció casi por arte de magia.

Comienzan los cañonazos para contar los muertos de la primera batalla. Hay trece en total. Quedamos once en la arena.

Repentinamente el cielo se oscurece, hago las cuentas mentalmente, no han pasado ni una hora desde que entramos a la arena, es imposible que ya sea de noche. Al poco tiempo vuelve la luz y me deja confundido sobre que puede haber pasado. Inmediatamente se vuelve a oscurecer.

Me quedo en el árbol un buen rato, trazando un plan de supervivencia. No recuerdo cuanto es que puede vivir la gente solo con agua, sin comida, creo que es más de una semana. La idea de quedarme en el árbol hasta el final de los juegos suena tentadora. La luz vuelve alrededor de cuarenta minutos más tarde.

Durante el transcurso de la tarde, la arena se oscurece y vuelve a iluminar sin ningún patrón predecible. Supongo que es alguna estrategia del capitolio para torturar a los tributos, pero no creo que sea muy efectiva o dañina. Solo me entero cuando realmente anochece, porque comienza a sonar el himno de Panem y muestran a los tributos caídos.

La ultima en aparecer es Exna, su muerte probablemente debería dolerme más, pero es que no la puedo procesar. Realmente mi cerebro no ha terminado de aceptar que nunca la volvería a ver.

Esa noche me costó bastante conciliar sueño, parcialmente por la incomodidad del árbol, porque aun durante la noche la arena se continúa iluminando y oscureciendo intermitentemente (aún no sé qué pretenden con eso). Pero aun cuando lograba dormir, no fue un sueño muy reparador, toda la noche tuve pesadillas, soñaba con el tributo decapitado, soñaba que tenía la cabeza cosida al cuerpo con grotescos puntos. Luego el tributo había sido reemplazado por Exna, su cabeza sin vida me miraba a los ojos. A la mañana siguiente estaba aún más cansado que la noche anterior.

* * *

Seis días habían pasado, y ya solo quedábamos seis personas. Para ser honesto nunca espere sobrevivir tanto tiempo. Mi iluso plan de quedarme en el árbol se había visto truncado por un nido de rastrevíspulas, hui de ellas e intenté quedarme entre los árboles, pero fui perseguido por un muto. Supongo que intentaban forzarme a salir del bosque y unirme a los demás tributos.

En estos seis días comprendí cual era el propósito de intercalar oscuridad y luz. Al principio me había parecido inofensiva, pero en realidad era terrible. Para empezar era imposible dormir del todo, lo que causaba cansancio, dolores de cabeza y nauseas. Además, los tributos aprovechaban los momentos de oscuridad para agarrar a los demás por sorpresa, la mayoría de los que habían muerto había sido durante ese tiempo. Cada vez que se oscurecía la arena, una horrenda paranoia se apoderaba de mí y suponía que también de los restantes. Era una sutil tortura psicológica diseñada para cocerse a fuego lento.

Hasta el momento me las había arreglado para evitar a la mayoría de los tributos. El segundo día me había encontrado con la chica del siete, ella intentó atacarme con una navaja, pero había logrado escaparme de ella, fue entonces cuando el muto (una horrible bestia parecida a un oso gigantesco) había aparecido y nos había perseguido a ambos. Yo logré escapar, ella fue devorada. Luego que el muto se fue, con un ligero sentimiento de culpa me acerqué a sus restos y tomé su navaja.

Al sexto día no fueron los mutos, ni las rastrevispulas quienes tuvieron la palabra final para obligarme a salir. Fue el hambre. El tercer día me día cuenta que no podía pasar mucho tiempo más sin comer, teóricamente podía sobrevivir solo con agua, pero estaba muy débil, apenas había logrado escapar del muto porque ya no tenía energía y mi pierna no había sanado aún. No había encontrado nada comestible en el bosque, no me quedó más opción que salir y dirigirme a la Cornucopia.

La Cornucopia se encontraba completamente vacía, no había tributos a la vista pero tampoco alimentos que robar. Me llamé a mi mismo estúpido por suponer que los alimentos solo estarían allí esperando ser tomados. Las luces se volvieron a apagar, todo estaba completamente oscuro y no estaba lo suficientemente familiarizado con el terreno como para saber a dónde dirigirme. Sentí que alguien me tomó por la espalda y el pánico se apoderó de mí, no podía dejar que mi cerebro se congelara, le di un fuerte codazo en el estómago y me solté, pero me volvió a agarrar por el frente.

Debido a la oscuridad, tenerlo en frente no resultaba una ventaja respecto a la visibilidad, pero si era más fácil luchar con los brazos. Iniciamos una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, por el pequeño tamaño supuse que era una chica, pero era bastante fuerte. Me tenía contra el suelo y me comenzó a ahorcar, no podía respirar ni sacármela de encima. Todavía tenía la navaja en la mano y a ciegas se la clave en el costado. Gritó de dolor y yo aproveche su distracción para sacármela de encima y salir huyendo.

No estoy seguro en que parte exactamente la apuñalé, pero como tengo la navaja en la mano y no en su herida va a perder mucha sangre. No hay posibilidades para ella.

Salgo huyendo de ahí. "Acabo de matar a alguien" repito en mi cabeza, porque hasta el momento había dejado morir gente, pero nunca alguien había muerto por mi mano. No sé a dónde me dirijo, solo corro y corro, chocó de frente con alguien y en la oscuridad no puedo ver quién es. Me agarra por los el cuello y me levanta en el aire ¿Qué tiene todo el mundo contra mi cuello?, es más alto y fuerte que yo. La luz vuelve y estoy viendo a la cara de…

—¡Rivers! —Exclama Ket soltando mi cuello y depositándome cuidadosamente en el suelo.

—Damond

—Te ves terrible — comenta casualmente como si estuviésemos en una reunión social.

—¿Y acaso tú te ves guapo? — contesté

—¿Acaso tengo otra forma de verme?

Rodé los ojos ante su comentario.

—Pero en serio ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste algo? Parece que estas a punto de desmayarte.

Le contesté que antes de los Juegos y se ofreció a darme de su comida. Me llevó a una cueva donde al parecer tenía todas las provisiones que había logrado reunir.

No comprendo a Ket, no parece interesado en matarme. Se supone que somos rivales, pero de alguna forma acabé en su cueva comiendo de su comida y bromeando con él, justo como solíamos hacer en los entrenamientos.

Un par de minutos después escuché el cañonazo y supuse que finalmente había fallecido la chica.

Al anochecer habían pasado el rostro de tres tributos en el cielo. Quedábamos tres y dos de nosotros estábamos en la misma cueva. ¿Qué estaría pensando Ket? ¿Iba a deshacerse del otro tributo y después de mí? ¿O acabaría conmigo primero y después iría a buscar al otro tributo? En un combate con él no tendría ninguna posibilidad, esperaba que al menos me diera una muerte rápida.

En la cueva está oscuro todo el tiempo, lo que es una mejora a los enloquecedores intervalos de luz y oscuridad, al menos es constante. En la noche, él y yo nos turnamos para montar guardia. El suelo de la cueva era muy duro y tuve pesadillas con la tributo que había apuñalado, pero al menos logré conciliar sueño, que es lo más que se puede decir desde que entré a la arena.

Por supuesto dormir era un lujo que no me pude dar por mucho tiempo, en la madrugada fui despertado por una fuerte explosión. Volví a ver a Ket quien me devolvió la mirada tan confundido como yo por la repentina explosión. Se oía otra y después otra, cada vez más cerca.

—¡Viene en esta dirección! —Señaló él alarmado.

Ambos nos levantamos para huir, intenté agarrar mis mochilas pero Ket me detuvo.

—¡Déjalas! ¡Ya no tiene importancia, esto se acaba ahora!

Ambos salimos corriendo de la cueva, las explosiones se oían más cercanas y por todas partes y parecía que el único lugar seguro era el centro de la arena. Supe lo que pretendían, acorralarnos a los tres tributos restantes juntos. Como había dicho Ket, este ya era el final de los juegos. La arena se volvió a iluminar.

El tributo restante, Jamm el chico del Distrito 2 estaba frente a nosotros. Antes que yo pudiese reaccionar Ket y Jamm estaban luchando. Hasta el momento había visto a Ket vencer con facilidad a cualquiera, pero Jamm estaba demostrando ser digno contrincante. Era obvio que también había recibido entrenamiento, y de ser posible era más alto y fuerte que Ket.

Todo sucedió muy rápido, Jamm tomó una piedra grande del suelo y golpeo fuertemente a Ket en la cabeza, la sangre comenzó a correr, el segundo golpe y Ket estaba en el suelo inconsciente. Sentí la rabia apoderarse de mí. Jamm iba a darle un tercer golpe, pero yo me había acercado a él y le apuñale varias veces. Una hubiese bastado, pero sentía rabia, ver la sangre de Ket me había puesto más furioso de lo que pensé que podía estar. No se cuentas puñaladas le di, pero al final era solo un cuerpo inerte. Su cuerpo cayó sobre el de Ket quien ya había dejado de respirar.

Suenan las trompetas, y solo entonces comprendo realmente lo que acaba de pasar:

—¡Damas y Caballeros! —Se escucha la voz del presentador —¡Contra todo pronóstico, les presento al vencedor de los Vigésimo-quintos Juegos del Hambre! ¡Les presento al tributo del Distrito 12!

* * *

Los primeros días después de los juegos están algo borrosos. Entrevistas donde me alababan una y otra vez, señalando que era el primer vencedor del Doce, que lo había hecho sin entrenador y sin patrocinadores. En poner mi mejor cara frente a la cámara, pero realmente todo lo que deseaba era volver a mi casa.

Pero volver al Doce tampoco me satisfizo, ni volviendo a ver a mi familia y mudarnos todos a la Aldea de los Vencedores. Veía a la gente y recordaba que si había ido a los malditos Juegos había sido porque ellos habían votado. Miraba a la gente y recordaba que me querían muerto, y lo peor era no saber quiénes de ellos fueron los que votaron por mí.

Mi amistad con Logan se fue deshaciendo, él nunca me lo dijo explícitamente pero sabía que parte de él no me podía mirar al rostro y recordar que yo había regresado y Exna no.

Al ser el único vencedor existente en nuestro distrito me convertí en Mentor de los tributos de los siguientes años. Ver morir cada año a los chicos a los que acompañaba. Me consolaba con el pensamiento que cada año se haría más fácil. Pero no fue así, la vida se hacía cada vez más difícil y nada tenía sentido.

_Veinticuatro años después de sus Juegos, todo fue demasiado para Frank, quien se puso una soga al cuello, sin saber que al año siguiente volvería a haber un vencedor en el distrito._

**FIN**

Bella, espero que te guste tu regalo. Es el primer fic de los Juegos del Hambre que escribo y realmente disfruté hacerlo.

Besos

Teté


End file.
